Loving the Enemy is the Best Thing You Could Do
by Callykhs
Summary: Just your reg slash of Harry and Draco.. protaganist lovin' the antaganist..literally..lol
1. Chapter 1: The Train

Authors Notes: Okay yeah, lol I don't own any of these people, though I wish I did. Don't flame me, reviews are nice, never had any of them but all the same. n_n Enjoy. Some of the chapters may not be to your likings, but you know, deal with it. That's how I wrote it. lol  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Train  
  
Harry sighed as he pushed his cart onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He looked around for his best friends for five years now, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three friends were now going on their 7th year at Hogwarts, there last year at Hogwarts. He pushed his cart down the platform getting help from a few workers and he sighed looking around the platform. Over the last few summer holidays, Harry had hit puberty and was now broader in the shoulders and more handsome that he ever was. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked over in the direction where someone called his name and he grinned slightly seeing Ron and Hermione waving to him from a train window. Harry walked over and looked up at them. "Hello Ron, Hermione." he said smiling.  
  
"Hi Harry. How was your holiday?" Hermione asked nudging Ron in the side to move over, which he did after grumbling a bit.  
  
Harry smiled //Same old friends// he thought. "As good as it gets with the Dursley's. I had a bit of fun with terrorizing Dudley before he actually sat on me and broke my arm. What about you two? How were your summer holidays?" He shuddered slightly to add to the impact of the 'broken arm' he suffered over break. Harry laughed when he saw the looks on his friends' faces. "I'm only joking! Dudley didn't sit on me, came close to it with him being the size of a medium sized elephant, but I had fun terrorizing him."  
  
Ron laughed, smiling. "Glad to know that, you'd better get on the train Harry, it's about to leave." He said waving slightly to Harry before he disappeared back into the compartment.  
  
Hermione nodded glancing over her shoulder at Ron. "Ron's right Harry, you have less than two minutes to get on. We can discuss summer holidays once you get in here." She smiled and departed back inside as well.  
  
Harry grinned slightly and he climbed up onto the train as the whistle blew and the train started rolling. He climbed up the three steps and turned the corner to walk down the corridor walking straight into someone.  
  
"Watch it Potter." Drawled a voice.  
  
Of course it had to be the one and only, Draco Malfoy; Harry's enemy since their first meeting in Diagon Alley six years before.  
  
Draco pulled his robes straight again, slightly taller than Harry now and a bit muscular than Harry remembered. His gray eyes half-glaring at Harry and half staring at him from Harry's different looks from over the summer.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said firmly looking up slightly into his gray eyes, everything else around him melting. //Kiss him// Harry had the sudden urge to kiss Draco and he turned his head away shaking his head slightly. //What was I thinking? Kiss Draco?! No! Malfoy, Not Draco you've never called him Draco! But those eyes// Harry looked at Draco again getting the same feeling and he swallowed hard.  
  
Draco stared at Harry curiously. "What's the matter with you Potter? Your face is all screwed up." He sneered slightly at him looking into Harry's brilliant green eyes getting lost in them. //Kiss him, you know you want to! Do what you did in your dreams, kiss him, taste him// Draco stepped backwards from Harry, Harry doing the same and he tripped down the steps and hit his back hard against the door.  
  
Harry inhaled sharply, a sharp pain spreading through his body; his back had hit the door handle square in the middle of his back. Harry groaned, gritting his teeth while he tried to get himself straightened up again.  
  
Draco stepped forward and looked at him suddenly concerned for his foe. "Harry? You all right?" he asked holding a hand out to help him to his feet. //What are you doing? Helping Potter? Well, he was hurt, and those eyes, those bright beautiful green eyes.//  
  
Harry looked up at Malfoy, surprised that he called him by his first name instead of Potter. Harry glanced down at Malfoy's hand and he took it, pulling himself to his feet and back up the steps. "Ow, my back.." he hissed leaning against Malfoy, his head swirling from a dizziness that just came over him.  
  
Darco let Harry's hand go and he looked at him. "Want me to take a look?" he asked wanting to hold him closer but he fought the urge since that just wasn't supposed to happen between two young men, or any boy, of any age for that matter.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, looking him in the eye trying to see if there was some kind of caring person behind that scowl he always wore, and surprisingly, Harry found such a person staring straight at him with eyes full of concern. "Would you?" he asked softly wincing in pain.  
  
Draco nodded and pushed a compartment door open and Harry stumbled inside Draco following him and he shut and locked the compartment door. "Just so that no one walks in and gets the wrong idea." he said softly, a soft blush creeping onto his pale cheeks.  
  
Harry watched Draco for a moment //Is he, Blushing?!// he thought with a slight smirk. He nodded and he pulled off his robes and he winced slightly dropping them on a seat and he pulled his gray sweater over his head groaning and he sat down tossing it on the seat with his robe. His once skinny body, now a tan one that was somewhat muscular and his stomach had a bit of a six pack look to it. Harry looked over at Draco and sighed standing back up and turning around so he could see his back.  
  
Draco swallowed, looking away for a minute trying to get the tightening in his groin to go away but since it wasn't he licked his lips and walked over touching Harry's back gently, making Harry wince. "Sorry." He said softly and he sighed softly running his hands over Harry's back lightly. //His back's so smooth// he thought //god I want to fuck him so badly, and such a nice ass he has!//  
  
There was a very nasty looking black and blue bruise right in the center of the small of Harry's back.  
  
//Holy shit what's wrong with me? I'm all// Harry gulped //aroused?!// he swallowed holding back a moan. He tensed up slightly putting his hands on the windowpane to keep himself steady as he lowered his head and licked his lips closing his eyes enjoying the sensations Draco was giving his body as he ran his soft hands on his back.  
  
"You have a small knot here.." he said touching the spot on Harry's back he'd touched first making Harry wince again.  
  
Harry nodded his hands on the windowpane holding himself steady and he glanced at Draco over his bare shoulder. "Alright, thank you Draco." He said softly standing up and he turned around smiling slightly at Draco. He was glad that he'd gotten his excitement from Draco's hands on his back under control so it wasn't obvious he had been aroused by Draco's touch.  
  
Draco smiled back at Harry and he was happy he still had his robe on that was covering his arousement by touching Harry. He sighed. "Um, I think I'll go back to my compartment now." He said turning towards the door.  
  
Harry looked at him halfway pulling his sweater back on. "Do you have to?" he asked softly. //What are you doing? What are you talking about? Are you asking him to stay here?! Alone with you?// Harry licked his dry lips watching Draco.  
  
Draco looked at back at him "You, you want me to stay?" he asked quietly. // please say yes//  
  
Harry nodded sheepishly, feeling his face flush slightly. //Kiss him! The doors locked no one will know Draco wouldn't tell would he? No, he wouldn't because then everyone would want to know how The Boy Who Lived fucked a Malfoy!//Harry stayed where he was for a minute then walked over to where Draco was and he looked at him and before he knew it he was kissing Draco. Not any shy, little kiss, this was a full blown tongue wrestling wet sloppy kiss. And much to Harry's surprise, Draco was kissing him back in the same way.  
  
//Yes!// Draco thought moaning softly into Harry's sweet tasting mouth as he kissed him letting Harry's tongue explore his mouth as his own tongue explored Harry's. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist pulling him closer to him feeling Harry's hands slide up his arms to his shoulders then around his shoulders.  
  
//I want him// Harry thought moving closer to Draco. Harry's hands ran over the top of Draco's school robes to his pale neck and he ran his fingers across the smooth skin.  
  
Draco's skin tingled at Harry's delicate touch. Draco's arousement became quite clear to Harry once Draco had pulled Harry so close that their groins were touching making Draco shiver with delight. He pulled his mouth away from Harry's; Harry just improvising and he started sucking on a spot of Draco's neck. Draco sighed in ecstasy "Oh Harry." he moaned Harry's name while his eyes closing as he tilted his head back.  
  
Harry licked Draco's neck gently, sucking on a spot just below his jawbone. "Hmm?" he mumbled his lips still on Draco's neck. His hands moved from the back of Draco's neck to the clasps on his school robes, his fingers pulling the clasps apart and pushing Draco's robes back on his shoulders to get them off..  
  
Draco quickly let his robes drop to the floor of the compartment and he knew he was getting snogged by the famous Harry Potter and he loved it. Draco rubbed the back of Harry's neck gently with one hand as the other found it's way to Harry's pants buckle, running his fingers across the cool metal of it.  
  
Harry moaned a bit against Draco's neck and he removed his lips from his neck and he looked at Draco's neck and smiled a bit. He had given Draco a nice little but noticeable hickey. "Looks like I've made my mark." he whispered in Draco's ear smiling. Harry pushed his hips against Draco's hand on his belt buckle slightly.  
  
Draco grinned. "Marked by the famous Harry Potter, I actually like that idea." he mumbled giving Harry a sideways glance while his hands worked on Harry's belt. Once he'd gotten Harry's belt loose he unbuttoned the top of his jeans and he looked at Harry to see if he wanted to do this as much as he wanted to.  
  
Harry smiled shyly at Draco and he took Draco's hands and he pulled him over to one of the seats and he gently pushed Draco down on one so that he was sitting on it.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry then glanced down at the slight bulge in Harry's pants then quickly back up to Harry's face again blushing.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned his hips to one side pulling his shirt up again and watching Draco's face while he dropped it on the seat next to Draco. Harry was nervous but he wanted Draco so he didn't care. He moved closer to Draco and he sat on Draco's lap, straddling him.  
  
Draco's eyes widened for a moment and he smiled up at Harry. Running his hands down Harry's muscular chest Draco felt his groin grow even tighter in his pants. His hands found their way to Harry's hips and Draco licked his lips watching his hands move to Harry's button on his pants. Draco watched his hands unbutton the pants and unzip them.  
  
Harry moaned softly when Draco did that and he pulled Draco's shirt up a bit.  
  
Draco only stopped on Harry's pants to pull his shirt right off and he looked at Harry, smiling.  
  
Harry smiled back and he leaned down and kissed him again wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.  
  
Draco kissed Harry back hungrily putting his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's groin was rubbing against Draco's and he knew he wasn't going to be able to stand this much longer and he pulled back from Harry and he looked at him "Get on the floor." he murmured kissing Harry lightly again.  
  
Harry smiled slightly and he moved off of Draco lying on his back on the floor looking up at Draco.  
  
Draco got down on the floor with Harry, picking his wand up and he pointed it at the door mumbling a few words and the door went completely black on their side and Draco dropped his wand moving Harry's legs apart then scooting up between Harry's legs. "No one even knows there's a compartment here now." he whispered looking down at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and he pushed his groin against Draco's "Good thinking." He smiled and reached down unbuttoning and unzipping Draco's pants and he put his hand down Draco's pants.  
  
Draco gasped, not expecting that from Harry and he looked at him his mouth slightly hanging open. "Oh god, Harry!" he murmured pulling Harry's pants off so that he was only in his boxers now.  
  
Harry smirked. "Think you can be the only bad boy around Hogwarts?" he whispered running his hands along Draco's boxers and over the bulge in them.  
  
Draco groaned "Oh god, I want you Harry, Now" he said quietly looking into Harry's eyes. Draco ran his hands up Harry's thighs lightly to his undergarments looking at Harry still.  
  
Harry lifted his hips up slightly to let Draco slide his boxers off of him. Harry glanced over and picked up his wand, muttering a few words and a light blanket covered them both, Harry smiling up at Draco and shrugged a shoulder. Harry pulled Draco's pants down over his boxers and he ran his fingers along the inside of his boxers.  
  
Draco bit his lip, getting his pants off himself and he pulled Harry's boxers off slowly watching the exposed spots of Harry's body with hungry and curious eyes.  
  
Harry's face flushed once he felt the slightly cold air on his groin and he sighed softly looking up at Draco shyly while he pulled Draco's remaining clothes off of him quickly.  
  
Draco swallowed, looking at Harry. //Well I'll be goddamned. He thought never knew this would happen, damn I must me the luckiest son of a bitch in the world!// Draco smiled looking at Harry and he pulled Harry closer to him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist to where their hips almost touched.  
  
Harry arched his back, he couldn't stand it anymore and he pressed his groin to Draco's moaning and closing his eyes. Harry's arms snaked around Draco's shoulders again pulling him even closer while Harry wrapped his legs wrapped around Draco's waist. "Oh god, Draco! Fuck me please." he pleaded quietly.  
  
Draco gasped when Harry's groin touched his and he groaned and rubbed his hips against Harry's making Harry whimper with pleasure. Hearing Harry's plea Draco swallowed hard and he looked at Harry. "Do you really want to do this Harry? I mean," he gulped slightly "It'll mean that, that we're gay." he whispered the last word looking more pale than usual.  
  
Harry moaned. "I don't care what I am! I want you Draco I have for a while now I couldn't stop thinking about you over the summer holiday and I've been having vivid dreams for the past month. Please just fuck me!" he said looking up at him pleadingly.  
  
Draco smiled slightly "I feel the same way." he leaned down and kissed Harry, once again the two's tongues exploring each other's mouths. Draco ground his hips against Harry's for a few more moments feeling Harry growing harder against his lower abdomen along with his own. He moved back slightly and he moved Harry's legs apart a bit more, unwrapping them from around his waist and he positioned himself and slid into Harry trying to be gentle but somewhat being rough.  
  
Harry gasped in both pain and ecstasy, moaning loudly and arching his back against the floor pushing back on Draco. "Oh yes." he whispered pulling Draco down, kissing him deeply and passionately.  
  
Draco moaned loving how Harry's warmth felt around him. Moving slowly in at first until his instincts told him that he should pull out and push back in a bit harder and faster than before. And he did just that. Feeling he was going to come any minute but he kept it in the pre come lubricating him to make the thrusting easier and more enjoyable. Draco thrusted into Harry while kissing him and he caught Harry's lip in his mouth sucking on it gently and nibbling on it as he thrusted.  
  
Harry almost screamed in pleasure pushing his virgin-no more self against Draco as he pumped and he gripped Draco's shoulder panting slightly. His own member throbbing with wanting release and feeling as though it was about to burst.  
  
Draco grunted slightly with every other thrust, getting more into it and deeper into Harry at every thrust. Draco reached a hand down to stroke Harry's own erection. Draco ran his fingertips over the tip of it and then he ran them down the sides of it using his thumb to rub the tip as he stroked with the other four fingers.  
  
Harry whimpered loudly and he inhaled sharply. Draco had just hit his sweet spot. "Draco I-I'm going to" he clenched his eyes shut and gripped Draco's shoulders tightly arching his back and pushing back onto Draco's member and Harry came all over Draco's hand along with both their stomachs.  
  
Draco felt Harry coming and he cried out in ecstasy coming inside of Harry's ass. Pulling Harry close to him he practically went limp on top of him. "H-Harry?" he whispered, lying his head on Harry's now sweaty chest.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Y-" he swallowed "Yeah?" he asked softly his hands still on Draco's shoulders.  
  
Draco sighed, moving out of Harry, making both of them shiver with delight and he lay on Harry. "Harry I um, I think I love you" he said blushing slightly.  
  
Harry looked up at him. "I love you too Draco." he sighed happily and leaned up kissing Draco passionately. "I was supposed to be in the compartment with Ron and Hermione earlier." he sighed. "Oh well, this was worth it!" he whispered grinning lopsidedly at Draco.  
  
Draco grinned, smirking slightly. "Good Harry, because I've enjoyed it. Think we can do this again somehow at Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry nodded. "We'll find a way." He smiled and hugged Draco kissing his cheek. "Come on, we'd better get our clothes back on before the train gets to Hogsmeade.."  
  
Draco sighed but nodded slightly as well, getting up and cleaning himself off and getting his clothes back on watching Harry clean and dress himself.  
  
Harry smiled over at Draco, tying his Gryffindor tie. He walked over to Draco once he had his uniform on but not his cloak and he slipped his arms around Draco's neck. "You know I hated you for the past 6 years." he whispered smiling.  
  
Draco grinned a bit putting his arms around Harry's waist. "Same here Potty." he said winking slightly.  
  
Harry laughed quietly "Oh well." he kissed Draco, pushing him against the wall as he kissed him deeply pressing his body to Draco's.  
  
Draco smiled slightly kissing Harry back holding him close.  
  
Harry pulled his mouth away from Draco's reluctantly, licking Draco's lips before pulling back completely. "Guess that'll just have to satisfy the both of us until we can get together again. We can send messages by owl." He smiled.  
  
Draco nodded smiling. "Yep we sure can. I really do love you Harry." He said softly kissing Harry's lips lightly again.  
  
Harry kissed him back. "And I you Draco. Come on now, we'd better hurry before we're missed."  
  
Draco nodded sadly and let Harry go to get his Gryffindor robes on as he pulled his Slytherin ones back on.  
  
Harry sighed and pocketed his wand then looked out the train window, it was getting dark so they still had about an hour left of the train ride to Hogsmeade. He walked to where Draco had made the door reappear and he looked at Draco. "Well, I guess this is goodbye 'til we get together again later.." he smiled sadly at him.  
  
Draco nodded and he pulled Harry over to him, hugging him and breathing in Harry's scent one last time before they were to depart back to their own compartments and explain their absentances to their friends. "Love you. Bye." he whispered in Harry's ear sliding the door open and he walked out and down the corridor back to his compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him.  
  
Harry sighed, watching Draco leave while he headed for his compartment being greeted by worried and shocked faces of his friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry! There you are! We've been all over this train searching for you. Where were you?" Hermione asked standing up from her game of Wizard's Chess with Ron. "Did something happen?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry, the same questions written all over his face.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, something did." He said thinking back to his glorious time with Draco not very long before.  
  
"Then what?" Ron asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Oh, um I just slipped climbing up the stairs and hit my back against the door.. nothing big. Went to the nurse and she kept me there until I finally convinced her to let me come back here. Sorry." He said smiling slightly, feeling a bit bad for lying to his friends but he couldn't tell them the truth, not here, and especially not now.  
  
Before Harry and the rest of the Hogwarts students knew it the train was rolling to a hault at Hogsmeade. Another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had officially begun. 


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Notes

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Secret Notes  
  
Harry yawned, rolling over in his four poster bed. He blinked his eyes open looking about with blurry vision since he wasn't wearing his glasses. He felt that his groin was tight again, for the third night running. He'd been having a dream about Draco and him on the train and how good it felt to touch him and be touched by him. Harry looked over at his alarm clock and saw that the red numbers blazed '5:30 a.m.'. Harry sighed, trying to ignore the feeling between his legs but he damn well couldn't.  
  
Harry rolled over onto his stomach putting his face into his pillow trying to think of something other than how Draco had made his skin tingle and rouse new emotions out of him. Harry somewhat growled into his pillow hitting his mattress as he pushed himself up and he looked at himself sighing. "Damnit," he muttered. "This had better go away before Potions." he muttered since Draco was in that class and he always seemed to be paired with him. And if he was near Draco and still aroused like he was now then he didn't know what could happen. And that thought scared him besides the thought of having someone notice him like this if he was still like it down at breakfast.  
  
Harry got up and got dressed, since he was going to be up in fifteen minutes anyway. (It was now 5:45am) Harry sighed as he dressed quietly so he didn't wake Ron, Seamus, Neville, or another fifth year Harry didn't know the name of. Neville's snoring helped comfort Harry to know that they were all still asleep. Harry walked out of their dorm and downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, deciding to write Draco a note about what was going on, since Draco was the only thought on Harry's mind at the moment.  
  
Harry sat down at a desk in a corner and reached inside the drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, ink bottle, and an envelope. Since there was always a stash of these supplies Harry was thankful that he didn't have to go back up to his dorm to get his things to use. Harry chewed on the quill lightly for a minute thinking of what to say.  
  
Harry thought about what he should write or tell Draco about himself in his letter. Harry sighed, pulling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. Harry put his glasses back on and picked his quill up again. Harry dipped the quill in the inkbottle and began to write.  
  
"Draco-  
  
Hello. How have you been? I've been thinking about you since, well you know. I think about you a lot. I can hardly get you out of my head and I wish I could be with you but I can't and that makes me somewhat angry and upset at the same time. Well I'm writing this before everyone in my House is up yet, thankfully, so I'm pretty sure no one with notice I've gone to the Owlery to send you this. Umm, I'm not really sure how to say it, but well Draco the one reason that I wanted to send you something was because well. I woke up, again, with.."  
  
Harry stopped there, swallowing hard and he glanced around the room to make sure that no one was around to read what he was about to write next and he sighed, relieved. He'd better write this quick and take it to the Owlery before anyone else got up and started asking questions. Harry glanced around the room again then continued writing.  
  
"With a situation, if you know what I mean, which I hope you do Draco. I had better stop now before someone else gets up and starts annoying me with questions. I'll see you in Potions I suppose.  
  
Harry"  
  
Harry smiled slightly to himself, looking around again while he folded he letter and he put it in the envelope and sealed it with a bit of wax from the candle that was floating nearby. Harry scribbled Draco's name on the parchment envelope then got up and he pulled on his cloak he'd brought downstairs with him walking out and quickly and quietly to the Owlery, stopping in the doorway staring at the person who was already there.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry whispered in surprise. He stared at his godfather dumbstruck that he was here, he hadn't heard from him in the past six months and he had figured Sirus just forgot about him.  
  
Sirius whirled around and sighed with relief. "Oh Harry, it's only you." He smiled looking a bit raggedy and shaggy. "How are you doing in life?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly, walking to the nearest owl and tying his letter to Draco on its leg and it soared out of the window. "I'm alright, you?"  
  
Sirius smiled watching the owl fly off. "I'm doing well. Better than I have been. The Ministry's going to clear my name next week. Some Muggles spotted Peter a few months ago and they've gotten a confession out of him about what really happened."  
  
Harry's face broke into a grin. "That's great!" his grin faded a bit, wondering if the offer that Sirius had made two years before about having Harry come live with him once his name was cleared.  
  
Sirius walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know that offer's still up for the taking it you want to." He said softly, as if reading Harry's mind.  
  
Harry grinned and he nodded "I'd be extremely happy to take up that offer." He said happily and he grinned up at Sirius then hugged him.  
  
Sirius chuckled and hugged Harry back. "You look more and more like your father every day you know that Harry?" he said pulling back from the hug and putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
Harry grinned. "I'm glad I am." He said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Sirius smiled and he moved back a bit. "Oh I have something here for you." He said reaching into the pockets of his black robes he wore and he pulled out a picture handing it to Harry.  
  
The picture was of Harry's parents and him at his first birthday party. Harry was grinning madly in his highchair as his mom encouraged him to blow out the candle on the small cake. His father standing proudly beside Harry, showing him how to blow out the candle.  
  
Harry stared at the picture looking over all the faces in the moving photo and he grinned sadly, the pain in his heart pulling at him, as he looked at his parents and him, so happy together. One small happy family, that was torn apart because his parent's wouldn't give into Voldemort's command.  
  
In the photo Harry looked at his Mum who smiled happily and lovingly at him then little Harry turned his head to watch his Dad pretend to blow out the candles. Then finally, the year old Harry turned his head to the cake and he blew out the candles, everyone clapping. Sirius moving into view and he ruffled Harry's already tousled black hair like his fathers, looking healthy and happy with himself.  
  
Harry smiled at the picture and he looked up at Sirius to thank him for the picture, his eyes widening a bit since Sirius wasn't there. He looked all around, turning in circles. "What?" he looked at the floor and there was a note there from Sirius. Harry bent down and picked it up, opening it and reading it. It read:  
  
"Harry, Sorry I had to just disappear like that but the school will be waking up any moment now and I can't take the chance of getting into trouble with Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter. I'll be in touch soon. Think about what we can do once you're out of Hogwarts next year so we can find a descent place to live and get you away from those nasty Muggles. I'll see you in a few months.  
  
Sirius"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded slightly, slipping the note into his pocket and he headed back to the castle where it looked as if most of the students were up now and at breakfast. Harry walked into the hall and spotted Ron and Hermione gripping about something at the Gryffindor table, nothing uncommon for the two of them at seven in the morning. Harry then looked over at the Slytherin table swallowing and looking for the blonde boy with those chilling yet exciting gray eyes. Not finding him Harry's heart fell slightly but then he reminded himself that Draco was usually a bit late for breakfast. Harry sighed and he yawned a bit, stretching.  
  
"Bit tired Potter?" Draco asked leaning against the door to the Hall, smirking watching Harry.  
  
Harry whirled around and smiled "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. And I was up early today."  
  
Draco smiled slightly and motioned Harry to follow him out into the Great Hall. Draco leaned against the wall looking at Harry.  
  
Harry happily followed Draco out and smiled at him standing in front of him, going to say something but got tapped on the back by someone and he turned around. "Oh..Hi Ginny."  
  
Ginny, Ron's sister who was a 6th year smiled at Harry shyly. She'd had a crush on Harry since the first time she met him at Kings Crossing when she was with her mother and brothers. "Hi Harry, Ron wanted to talk to you about something this morning. He told me to tell you that if I saw you before he did."  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright then.." he looked at Draco and smiled sadly at him and he headed into the Hall to talk to Ron.  
  
Draco watched Harry go and he looked at Ginny. "Ron didn't want anything did he? You just wanted to get Potter away from me. Didn't you?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Malfoy intimidated Ginny but she tried not to let him see that, though it was plain to see. "So what Malfoy, Harry doesn't need a snot around him like you all the time."  
  
Draco smirked. "Oh you don't know what Harry needs. Nor would you even be able to give it to him Weasel." He sneered at her  
  
Ginny blushed the same color red as her hair and she looked away then quickly walked off, Draco chuckling behind her as he walked to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry walked over to where Hermione and Ron sat. "Ron? Did you want something? Ginny said you wanted to talk to me about something." He said sitting down next to him, glancing over at Hermione then past her at the Slytherin table watching Draco sit down and talk to a few people then he looked back at Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. "No." he said around a mouthful of bacon and eggs.  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright then." He poked at his plateful of food, chewing on a piece of toast while he found himself glancing over at the Slytherin's table again at Draco.  
  
Draco glanced over at Harry at the Gryffindor table, smiling when he caught Harry looking back at him, receiving a smile back from Harry.  
  
A few minutes later the owls that brought the mail screeched their arrival and Harry looked up, watching for anything from Sirius or anyone else, maybe Draco as well.  
  
Draco looked up and saw a letter drop from a school owl into his lap, recognizing Harry's scribbling he hastily pocketed it and waited to see if there was anything else from his parents. Getting a small parcel of things he smirked casually and got up, heading back to the Slytherin's Common Room.  
  
Harry watched Draco go smiling slightly and he looked at Hermione. "So what's on the agenda today for classes?" he asked smiling and he leaned against the table as Hermione talked, Ron grumbling about things.  
  
Meanwhile Draco walked down the stone steps to the dungeon but stopped halfway on the steps since no one was around and he pulled Harry's letter out of his pocket and opened it, smiling and reading it. Once he was finished he chuckled quietly, a smile on his face and he folded it back up and slipped it back into his pocket. "So, Harry's thoughts turn sexual in the morning.." he said softly, smiling. He leaned against the stone wall closing his eyes remembering how he woke up.  
  
Draco had been lying in bed, aroused from thinking about Harry most of the night. He had gotten so aroused he had to do something about it so he had gotten up and gone to the showers, and pleasured himself to get the arousal to go away. Thinking of Harry and of what happened on the train.  
  
Draco shivered slightly remembering that and feeling his groin tighten from the thought and he sighed. I want Harry again..I need him he thought as he headed down to the Potions' dungeon once the bell rang for classes.  
  
Up in the Hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up when the bell rang and headed down to Potions. Harry's stomach flipped with butterflies as they walked down the steps and into the classroom. Hermione sitting down next to Neville, Ron sitting near Seamus and Harry took his usual seat next to Draco.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and smiled slightly "Nice letter Potter.." he whispered, still using his regular name for Harry out in public. "Glad I'm not the only one who gets that way in the mornings.." he said winking at him.  
  
Harry could feel his face flush and he looked at Draco. "Well..I can't get it to go away..even now." He whispered softly.  
  
Draco grinned a bit "Meet me in the library at eight, I have an idea. Near the restricted section, ok?" he said brushing his hand across Harry's lap under his robes.  
  
Harry's eyes widened a bit and he looked at Draco and he grinned slightly. "Okay."  
  
Just then Snape walked in and the Gryffindors and Slytherins Potions class began. Snape sat at his desk scribbling a few things on parchment as the students gathered their things to make a Remembrance Potion, something that with one drop you remember what you've forgotten in the past few days.  
  
Harry sighed while he gathered some flobber worms that had been cut in half, making a face having to pick them out of a jar with his hands. "Ugh..These things are so gross" he whispered to Hermione who was to his left gathering her and Neville's ingredients so that he didn't mess anything up.  
  
Hermione nodded "Very." She said quietly back, brushing her bushy brown hair out of her face. "Come on Neville, pick up three of those flobber worms and let's go."  
  
Neville was trembling "Do I have to Hermione?" he asked his voice quivering.  
  
"Do you want Snape to get on your case for the third time today?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
Neville's eyes widened and he shook his head, quickly getting three flobber worms and following Hermione back to their table. Neville got his robes caught on a table tripping and knocking everything to the floor with a crash with squeals of horror from a few girls jumping away from the pool of flobber worms.  
  
Hermione groaned "NEVILLE!"  
  
Harry shook his head and gathered the rest of the ingredients and he headed back to where Draco was at their table. Harry dumped them on the table "Okay..you can cut those nasty things up since I had to dig them out with my fingers." He said pointing to the flobber worms.  
  
Draco laughed. "Bit queasy with the worms Potter?" he asked arching a brow and looking up at Harry.  
  
Harry made a face. "Sod off..come on.." he laughed slightly and nudged Draco in the side lightly to get him moving.  
  
Draco laughed softly and he picked up the knife and he cut up the flobber worms how they were supposed to be. He glanced at Harry, smirking to himself in what he was thinking for later that night.  
  
Harry and Draco put their potion together rather quickly and had it simmering in the cauldron over the small fire on the table. Afterwards Harry glanced up at the clock, Potions was almost over then the rest of the afternoon Harry could do what he wanted. At least until eight o'clock rolls around then he'll be meeting Draco in the library for whatever Draco had planned.  
  
Draco stirred the bubbling purple liquid and leaned over the cauldron to look at it jerking his head back quickly and covering his nose. "UGH!" he said staring at it.  
  
Harry looked at Draco's face and laughed out loud. "Does it have a bit of an odor Malfoy?" he asked snickering.  
  
Draco sneered at Harry "Stick your face in it Potter." He said trying not to laugh at himself for putting his nose in it.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry and Malfoy, wanting to just sock Malfoy for all the things he's said to him for the past six years and all the insults he made about his family. Ron looked at Harry to see if he was going to need any help in doing anything.  
  
Harry caught Ron's eye and shook his head and Ron went back to stirring his and Seamus' purple potion. Harry looked at the potion Draco and he had and he smiled slightly at Draco and he moved around to the back of the table next to Draco as Snape came around the tables to see if everyone did it right or not.  
  
Once again Neville had ruined his already horrible day in potions by getting nervous and knocking his and Hermione's cauldron over spilling the potion all over the place along with his and Hermione's robes now soaked with purple liquid.  
  
Snape griped at Neville as usual and held him and Hermione back after class was finished to clean the mess Neville had made, along with giving him and Hermione detentions.  
  
Harry grinned slightly once the bell rang and he looked at Draco. "I'll see you later. Library at eight right?"  
  
Draco smirked and nodded once before walking behind Harry, giving his rear a pinch before walking out the door.  
  
That made Harry blush and he watched Draco leave, not even hearing Hermione and Ron come up and talking to him.  
  
"Harry? Harry!" Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry's face trying to get his attention. "Ron, I think the guy's in love or something.." she said looking at Ron.  
  
"Har-" Ron started to say before Harry cut him off.  
  
"I am not Hermione.. I was thinking." He said quickly and he grabbed his books and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Ron said walking out after Harry pulling Hermione along behind him.  
  
Harry only had five hours to wait until eight o'clock. Harry sighed, swallowing and he thought that he might just go out to the Quidditch fields to pass the time. 


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch Practice

Chapter 3  
  
Quidditch Practice  
  
Once Harry had put up his books and done his homework in about an hour it was now 4:08PM and he sighed shoving his books onto his bed kneeling down and tying his shoe. He stood back up and picked up his Firebolt 2002 racing broomstick and he put it on his shoulder walking down into the Gryffindor Common Room. He saw Hermione trying to explain something in Potions to Ron, who still in his 7th year hasn't had very good luck in that class and Ron muttering something about why flobber worms had nothing to do with a remembrance potion.  
  
Harry shook his head chuckling and he headed out towards the Quidditch field. Once Harry got out there he looked around a few of the Gryffindor House team members practicing their flying as well. Harry stretched slightly and mounted his broomstick, kicking off and zooming up into the late afternoon air. Harry always loved the feel of flying, ever since his first year at Hogwarts when Draco Malfoy pressured him into flying since Draco had stolen Neville's Remembrall during their first flying lesson. Harry smiled at the memory and he did a lap around the Quidditch field. Harry smiled whenever he saw one the Gryffindor House's chasers and Harry flew down. "Hey Mitch!" he smiled.  
  
Mitch Spenelly looked up as his name was called and smiled. "Hey Harry." He flew up to where Harry was. Mitch was a 5th year Gryffindor and quite a challenging chaser. He had quite a few tricks up his sleeve and Harry was planning on making him captain once he left Hogwarts next year.  
  
Harry nodded slightly to him. "Nice broomstick you have this year what is it? Firebolt 2001?" he asked smiling.  
  
Mitch grinned "Yeah My parents bought it for my 16th birthday. It's awesome, what kind do you have?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Mine's a Firebolt 2002. My Godfather sent it to me over summer holiday. You want to race a bit Mitch?"  
  
Mitch grinned. "Sure, but you're going to smoke me with that Firebolt 2002!" he said staring at Harry's broom in awe. "Do you think once we're done can I take a turn on it? Just to see how much better it is than this one?" he asked looking up at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded. "Sure, why not. Come on then, let's race," he said grinning and flying off for Mitch to follow towards the nearest goal posts.  
  
Mitch followed and he positioned himself next to Harry.  
  
"Alright," Harry said. "On the count of three. One, two, Three!"  
  
Harry and Mitch zoomed off towards the other end of the field, Harry just a bit ahead of Mitch. Mitch was a skilled flyer, even for only a 5th year.  
  
Mitch leaned forward on his Firebolt 2001 and zipped ahead of Harry by a foot.  
  
"HEY!" Harry yelled and he laughed leaning forward and muttering to his broom to go faster and he raced past Mitch and he tagged the goal post and laughed looping around. "I beat ya!" he grinned.  
  
Mitch laughed flying through the tallest goal post and he doubled back to join Harry. He held up a hand for a high-five. "Good race." He laughed smiling.  
  
Harry chuckled and high-fived Mitch. "Yeah good race. Do you have the time?" he asked noticed that the stadium lights were on and it was quite dark out.  
  
Mitch pulled his sleeve up. "Yeah it's 8:20 why?"  
  
"What? Oh.. Shit!" he said. "Um Mitch I gotta go.. I was supposed to be in the library twenty minutes ago. Tell the team that I want a practice Saturday at 3pm out here Ok? Thanks!" he said and he flew to the ground, stumbling but he managed to remain upright running full speed towards the castle. "Shit shit shit!" he muttered under his breath as he ran and took the stairs up to the Hall three at a time along with the other moving flights of stairs a few at a time.  
  
He tossed his broomstick on his bed and raced back down and out of the tower bolting down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the library door, trying to pull it open.  
  
The door opened once Harry turned the handle and he walked inside looking around. "Restricted section..Restricted section.." he muttered under his breath while walking around until he came to the Restricted Section door. He looked around. "Draco?" he whispered.  
  
Draco was leaning against a wall in the shadows. "You're almost an hour late Potter.." he said somewhat sadly and disappointed. "I thought I meant more to you that 55mins of waiting." He said softly glancing at Harry.  
  
Harry gulped. "Sorry.. I really am. was racing with Mitch out on the Quidditch fields and I lost track of time." He said bowing his head.  
  
Draco laughed. "Sorry Harry didn't mean to scare you like that. I figured you were out there doing one thing or another with your Firebolt 2002 on the Quidditch fields." He stepped out of the shadows and looked at Harry. "Want to go someplace a bit more..private?" he mouthed the last word smirking suggestively.  
  
Harry grinned a bit and nodded wanting to kiss Draco at that very moment.  
  
Draco nodded. "Good good, come on then." He said and headed for the door of the library, Harry quickly following him.  
  
Harry walked out after Draco and Draco grabbed Harry's hand pulling him into an extremely dark narrow corridor Draco pushed Harry against the wall and pressed himself against him and he kissed Harry passionately.  
  
Harry moaned softly feeling an erection already forming as his crotch grinded against Draco's crotch, which was already slightly bulging from Draco's own arousment.  
  
Harry kissed Draco back, his hands cupping Draco's soft face keeping him close. Harry ran his hands down Draco's robed chest and he pushed aside the robes and he grabbed Draco's package with one hand pulling his head closer with the other as he kissed him.  
  
Draco pressed his hips to Harry's hand getting harder by the moment, Harry's erection getting more promising against Draco's thigh. Draco broke apart from the kiss. "Come on.." he whispered taking Harry's hand down the dark hallway to a small door that they both had to stoop to get into. But once they were inside it was like a regular room, it had a huge bed and a lounging area with chairs and a couch and other things.  
  
Harry gawked at this place. "Where are we?" he asked looking at Draco.  
  
"My secret spot." He said smiling and walking over to Harry after locking the door and he unclasped Harry's robes and pushed them off of his shoulders. "Now where were we?" he whispered huskily smiling his sexy smile at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled letting his robes drop to the floor behind him and he ran his hands up Draco's chest unclasping his school robes and walking behind Draco, pulling them off of him. "Probably around here." he mumbled into his ear while he took Draco's robes off. Harry smiled slightly doing this and he kissed Draco's exposed neck lightly, only brushing his lips against Draco's cool skin. Harry smiled and he slipped his arms around Draco's waist pulling his gray over shirt up a bit, his groin pressing to Draco's ass.  
  
Draco smiled and he put his arms on Harry's then pulled his over shirt up and over his own head, turning around and pulling Harry's up and off as well. Draco started messing with Harry's Gryffindor tie as Harry messed with his Slytherin one. Draco smiled somewhat shyly at Harry and he pulled Harry close to him their crotches rubbing against each other Draco running his hands down Harry's back and over his nice round ass, squeezing it gently.  
  
Harry smiled leaning up slightly and kissing Draco's chin gently. He pulled Draco's tie off and dropped it carelessly on the floor his fingers starting on Draco's button up shirt. Harry watched Draco's eyes close and he leaned his head back a little his arms around Harry's waist lazily. Harry smiled and he kissed Draco's neck gently sucking on a spot while he gotten Draco's shirt unbuttoned and he was pushing it off him.  
  
Draco quickly let his other shirt drop to the floor and he quickly had Harry's white school shirt off as well working on Harry's pants and he looked at Harry, fiery green eyes stared back almost lovingly into Draco's own icy blue-grayish ones. Draco smirked his usual smirk and he quickly had Harry's pants to his knees and then to the floor. "Step out of em." he muttered not taking his eyes from Harry's.  
  
Harry did this, kicking them off so he was now only clad in his red and gold striped boxers looking at Draco and starting to feel slightly nervous.  
  
Draco chuckled softly. "Nice pants Potter." he mumbled, smirking and he felt Harry's hands wrap around his wrists and pulled him over towards the bed.  
  
"Just shut up Malfoy." he muttered but couldn't help a smile even when his face was flushed. "No doubt you don't have green and silver shorts on." He said and he stopped at the foot of the bed, Draco's back to the bed and Harry shoved him down on it smirking slightly.  
  
Draco laughed, smiling and he ran his foot up Harry's leg lightly. "Why not just look and see" he said looking up from the arch in Harry's boxers to his face.  
  
"Don't think I'm not going to." he mumbled pulling Draco's pants off a little at a time and sure enough, Draco was now lying on the bed with his legs dangling over the foot of the bed. He was wearing a pair of green and silver striped boxers with the Slytherin House Snake logo on the front of them. Harry couldn't help what he said next. "Got a snake in those boxers Malfoy?" he asked arching a brow.  
  
Draco laughed out loud, grinning like a mad man. "You should know Potter." He said before scooting back on the bed, grabbing the top part of Harry's waistband on his boxers and pulling him onto the bed with him. Draco lay on his back looking at Harry hungrily and nervously.  
  
Harry licked his suddenly dry lips, realizing how dry his mouth had gotten in so little time. He crawled on top of Draco, his legs on either side of him, straddling him. He watched his own hands run up Draco's pale chest. //He's not that muscular, but damn sexy just the same.// He thought while touching Draco gently.  
  
Draco shivered under Harry's touch, his skin crawling pleasantly as Harry touched him. //god want him but not how it was last time.I want him now but I want.// Draco lost his trail of thought when he felt Harry's mouth on his chest teasing his left nipple causing Draco to moan rather loudly. //Oh, fuck he just had to find my hot spot..// Draco thought to himself weakly finding himself tangling his fingers into the mess of black hair that belonged to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled to himself at Draco's reaction and he sat up for a moment, taking his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table. Looking at a blurred vision of Draco for a moment smiling before putting them back on and leaning back down and taking Draco's now hard nipple into his mouth again. Harry ran his tongue over the nipple and gently nipped at the sensitive skin around it.  
  
Draco sighed, enjoying the feelings that Harry was stirring from deep inside Draco. Draco closed his eyes, feeling Harry move about shyly and softly across his chest to the dip of Draco's navel then back up to his chest. Making Draco shiver with delight was something Harry was exceptionally good at.  
  
Harry bit Draco's firm nipple lovingly but gently and he ran his hands down Draco's chest to his silver and green striped boxers, running his fingers along the top of them.  
  
Draco chuckled quietly, running his fingers through Harry's hair and he pulled away from Harry, smiling at the somewhat confused look on his face and he pulled the covers back on the bed. Draco grinned while crawling underneath the covers and he slipped his boxers off, freeing his hardened flesh between his legs and he sighed, tossing his boxers at Harry's head.  
  
Harry laughed quietly, catching Draco's boxers and looking at them at moment before joining him under the covers, keeping himself away from Draco for a moment while he pulled his red and gold striped ones off. He looked at Draco, dropping his boxers on the floor, his face going slightly red.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry and he moved the covers a little so that if Harry wanted he could slide over next to Draco. His cock was throbbing with Draco's thoughts of how hard Harry must be at the moment and how good he'd feel.  
  
Harry slid over next to Draco, crawling on top of him and he rubbed his hard flesh against Draco's causing both boys to moan softly. Harry looked down at Draco, pulling his glasses off and leaning over him to put them on the table.  
  
Draco looked at Harry's chest, licking his nipple when he leaned over him and he smiled. Draco ran his hands down Harry's sides to his hips where he kept them, making small circles with his index finger on his hip and he looked at Harry.  
  
Harry leaned back the way he was and he looked down at Draco, smiling back and he shivered slightly when Draco drew the circles. Harry tilted his head "The curse of having glasses.." he said sighing.  
  
Draco smiled "I know a spell that can give you perfect vision for a few hours..if you want it that is." he said looking up at him.  
  
Harry grinned slightly "That'd be nice.." he said leaning down and kissing Draco's lips lightly, running his tongue over his lips and he smiled at him.  
  
Draco moaned softly, pushing his hips against Harry's a bit. "Ok..I need my wand.." he muttered.  
  
Harry laughed quietly "I'll get it.." he said smiling and he reached down grabbing Draco's groin.  
  
Draco gasped and arched up. "As much as I want you, I meant my other wand." He said laughing slightly.  
  
Harry laughed "Oh alright, I'll play with that wand later" Harry winked at Draco then got up, leaving Draco in the bed and he walked over to the pile of clothes, digging in Draco's robes and he pulled out his wand. Harry then walked back over to the bed, crawling on top of him again and reaching a hand down to touch Draco gently, running his fingers up his shaft.  
  
Draco moaned, squirming a bit and he tapped Harry's temple with his wand and mumbled a few words, Harry's eyesight going perfect. "It'll last for only a few hours.." He tossed his wand to the floor arching his back slightly again.  
  
Harry blinked a few times "Damn..you look even better.." he said quietly grinning. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco lightly on his nose then made a circle of kisses around his mouth, teasing the corner of his mouth by kissing the corners but nowhere near kissing him full on the lips.  
  
Draco closed his eyes smiling slightly. "Have you done this before Harry?" he whispered a wave of jealousy come over him that someone got to hold and touch Harry before he had gotten the chance.  
  
Harry blushed. "No..I haven't since that day on the train.." he said softly "Why? Am I doing something wrong?" he asked near Draco's ear and he sounded a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Wrong? Oh hell no.. you just seem like you know what you're doing with this..I'm just surprised that you're so good at this.." he said softly kissing Harry's ear lobe lightly. "But keep going that was feeling good"  
  
Harry laughed slightly and he continued leaving a trail of kisses on Draco's neck under his ear and licking up the back of Draco's ear getting a slight moan from Draco when he did that making Harry smile.  
  
Draco was rubbing Harry's back gently. "Harry.." he whispered "I want to feel you inside of me."  
  
Harry had been getting harder and harder since Draco had been touching him for a while now and he nodded slightly, reaching over for his wand on the desk that he'd laid there earlier and he mumbled something causing himself to be lubricated.  
  
Draco chuckled "Nice move Potter.." he said silkily kissing Harry's neck and running his hand up Harry's hard cock..  
  
Hary moaned softly, reaching down and stroking himself along with Draco for a minute, his fingers getting some of the lube on them and he traced a finger around the outside of the hole he'd be filling in a minute.  
  
Draco gasped, not expecting that. Draco arched his back and gripped the blankets slightly with his free hand.  
  
Harry smiled at Draco's respond and he slipped one finger, then two into Draco's body wiggling them around inside of him.  
  
"Harry!" he whispered leaning his head back and pushing himself down on Harry, moaning softly.  
  
Harry's smile widened and he slipped another finger into Draco moving them in and out slowly. "What do you want Draco? Tell me what you want." He whispered huskily.  
  
Draco bit his lower lip "Take me Harry, please just make love to me. I want you, I need you." he said weakly, as if surrendering.  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed Draco hard, running his tongue over Draco's while he moved Draco's hand off himself and Harry moved his hand away from Draco since he had him opened up a bit and he slid himself inside Draco. "Oh god Draco you feel so good.." he whispered, putting his hands on his hips while pushing himself in.  
  
Draco groaned spreading his legs wider to allow Harry more room for easy entrance. Feeling Harry's rock hard flesh inside of him was almost too much for Draco and he almost came right there but he didn't, he kept his composure and moaned Harry's name loudly. He pulled Harry down, kissing him roughly and pressing himself back against Harry, not wanting to tell Harry that he'd done this before. The summer holiday before last was when he'd lost his virginity to someone he never wanted to lay eyes upon again in his lifetime.  
  
Harry moaned, kissing Draco back and once he'd gotten his entire self inside Draco he pulled back out and pushed in, before long Harry was thrusting his hips at Draco, moaning and whispering words of nothing to Draco.  
  
Before Draco knew it he'd been bucking his hips back at Harry feeling the temperature rising and his heat building up threatening to boil over at any given moment if Harry found his hot spot Draco's bust his load right there.  
  
Harry held onto Draco's hips while thrusting and he drew a slight circle on his hip then moved his hand to stroke Draco. Harry smiled slightly, moaning a bit and he ran his thumb over the skin of the tip of Draco's hard flesh kissing Draco gently on the lips.  
  
Draco bit down on Harry's lip, moaning loudly. Harry had found his hot spot. "Oh fuck Harry.." he muttered, leaning his head back and almost screaming in ecstasy. He put his arms around Harry's shoulders pushing himself against Harry's cock and pulling him close hiding his face in Harry's neck. He moaned loudly and came on himself and Harry's hand.  
  
Harry gasped slightly feeling the sticky come on his hand and that did it for him, he stayed close to Draco, pushing himself as far in as he would go and he came inside of him, closing his eyes trying to catch his breath.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, sighing and he loosened his grip on Harry a bit, panting slightly trying to catch his breath. "You're a very good fuck Harry.." he mumbled in Harry's ear smirking slightly.  
  
Harry laughed "So are you Draco.." he whispered kissing Draco's shoulder lightly lying on top of him. He pulled his hand up and looked at it with Draco's fluids on it and he licked some of it off, tasting the saltiness of Draco's come. He smiled and leaned back a bit looking at Draco's face. He spread some of Draco's come on his lips and he ran his fingers through Draco's hair, leaning down and licking his lips a little before kissing him deeply moaning, pushing his tongue past Draco's lips.  
  
Draco moaned when he tasted his own come in his mouth along with Harry's sweet tasting tongue. After a few minutes of kissing Draco pulled back and swallowed. "I love you Harry." he mumbled smiling at him.  
  
Harry smiled back "I love you too Draco." he kissed him lightly again and he pulled out of Draco with a moan. He lay next to Draco and sighed, wiped out but he knew he had to get back to Gryffindor Tower tonight.  
  
Draco sighed looking over at Harry. "You have to go back to Gryffindor Tower don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded "Yeah. Otherwise Hermione and Ron would plow me over with questions on where I was all night.." he said quietly sitting up.  
  
Draco nodded. "Alright.." He sat up as well, stretching a little. "Ohh.." he mumbled arching his back. "I'm going to be walking like I have a stick up my ass tomorrow.." he said winking at Harry grinning.  
  
Harry laughed and tackled him playfully. "What kind of stick one of those pitiful twigs or an oak tree branch?" he asked sitting on his stomach laughing.  
  
Draco laughed "A twig!"  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. "Well jeez. Thanks, guess you don't want this twig anymore." he said mock pouting and getting up pulling his boxers on.  
  
"Course not.. I want the branch." he laughed getting up and put his boxers and pants on, pulling Harry over while he was pulling his pants up and kissed him holding him around his waist.  
  
Harry chuckled and kissed him back, pulling away "Come on. I gotta get dressed and so do you."  
  
Draco laughed "Ok, ok. I'll let you get dressed."  
  
Draco and Harry got their school robes back on and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak on over him and Draco so he could walk Draco back to the Slytherin's Common Room. Once they got there Harry sighed softly.  
  
"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then Draco.." he smiled slightly.  
  
Draco nodded "Yeah in Advanced Care of Magical Creatures.." he smiled a bit and pulled Harry close, kissing him deeply for a bit then slowly let him go. "G'night" he said softly kissing him lightly again and slipping out from underneath the cloak and into the Common room.  
  
Harry sighed, smiling happily "Night Draco." he murmured and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. 


	4. Chapter 4: A Friends Love

Alright peeps, this chapter's just Ron/Harry Slash and Seamus/Dean kinda, I was in a weird mood when I wrote this chap too so dun kill me for the weirdness. Lol &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Friends Love  
  
Harry didn't have any problems on the way up to Gryffindor Tower but he ran into Ron while he was coming out of the Common Room stumbling back a little. "Ron!" he hissed.  
  
Ron jumped "Harry? Where are you?" he hissed looking around.  
  
"Right here.." he said grabbing the back of Ron's robe and he dropped the hood. "Where're you going?"  
  
"I was going to look for you.. you've been gone for 8 hours Harry..I was getting worried. Where were you?" he said quietly.  
  
"Sorry I was just walking around. Come on let's go inside.." Harry said mumbling, "Pretificus Draconius" to the Fat Lady having her swing back and he looked at Ron. "Come on.." he said quietly.  
  
"Okay I'm coming Harry.." he said sighing, relieved that his friend was all right but was a bit annoyed that he wouldn't tell him where he was.  
  
Harry let Ron go in first and he followed after him. "Why don't we just go to bed? I'm tired." he said yawning and stretching, dropping the cloak and he bent over to retrieve it.  
  
Ron looked at Harry's ass and blushed, looking away. "Y-yeah, bed." he said walking up the stairs after Harry watching his cute ass while he walked.  
  
The two boys went up to their dormitories and snuck in, finding Seamus and Dean in Seamus' bed getting it on with each other as they usually were after a long day of classes. Neville sitting on his bed staring at the wall as if he'd just seen something horrible, he just didn't want to look at Seamus and Dean.  
  
Harry chuckled "Hey lover boys..keep it down wouldja I need some sleep."  
  
Seamus looked up and grinned slightly at Harry from underneath Dean. "Wanna join us Harry? Plenty of room!"  
  
"No thanks.. maybe some other time Seamus." He said getting undressed and pulling his pajamas on, crawling into his bed and pulling the curtains down. He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling then over to where Ron was sitting on his bed looking at Harry's curtains. Harry smiled "Hey Ron.. come here would you?" he said sitting up.  
  
Ron got up and walked over pulling back the curtains and looked at Harry "Y- yes?"  
  
Harry stood on his knees and looked at Ron. "Do you find me, attractive?" he asked tilting his head slightly.  
  
Ron gulped, blushing as red as his hair and he nodded.  
  
Harry smiled and moved over, patting a space next to him "Sit down.."  
  
Ron did so and dropped the curtains shut, looking at Harry, licking his dry lips.  
  
Harry leaned over and kissed Ron gently, smiling when he felt Rons' tongue on his lips and he opened his mouth to allow Ron entrance.  
  
Ron sighed letting his tongue explore Harry's mouth, his arms finding Harry's body and pushing Harry down onto his back.  
  
Harry smiled slightly, putting his arms around Ron then he pulled back. "I need some sleep, and so do you, you're getting bags under your eyes." he said kissing Ron's eyes lightly and smiling at him.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Okay." he said and he got off Harry, and he went back over to his bed and crawled in it.  
  
After a few minutes Harry looked over at Neville, who'd finally gone to sleep. Then he looked over at Ron, finding Ron watching Seamus and Dean, doing something Harry least expected Ron to ever do. Ron was masturbating! Harry chuckled and watched Ron through a spot in the curtain he'd forgotten to pull down and Harry got up, walking over to Ron's bed and he pulled back to curtain causing Ron to jump.  
  
Ron looked at Harry blushing.  
  
Harry grinned, crawling up onto the bed with Ron, pushing him on his back and Harry shuffled down taking the tip of Ron's shaft into his mouth and running his tongue over the tip.  
  
Ron gasped; almost coming right there and he pushed his hips up against Harry's mouth. "Oh god Harry!" he moaned loudly.  
  
Harry smiled and he deep throated Ron licking all around him, sucking, blowing and massaging his balls with one hand.  
  
Ron moaned and after a few minutes he blew his load in Harry's mouth, panting slightly.  
  
Harry swallowed Ron's seed and he moved back up kissing Ron with some come still in his mouth having Ron taste his own come. Harry then pulled off the bottom of his pj's revealing his hardened cock to Ron and he pulled Rons off. Harry reached over and picked up the jar of Vaseline Ron used for his lips off his nightstand and put some on his cock and he put some on his finger. Harry sighed, putting the jar back and he smiled at Ron, tracing his hole with his finger then sliding one in.  
  
Ron gasped, moaning and already getting hard again so he moved his legs apart pushing down on Harry's hand.  
  
Harry laughed quietly and slipped one more finger in, then another so he had three fingers up Ron's ass and he moved them in and out of him slowly wiggling them around a bit, leaning down and kissing Ron again.  
  
Ron kissed Harry back, moaning into his mouth. "Fuck me Harry! God please just Fuck me!" he said bucking his hips back at Harry's fingers.  
  
Harry smirked, moving his fingers away and he shoved his cock up Ron's tight ass and thrusted gently. Harry moaned "You're so tight Ron!" he said smiling.  
  
Ron moaned quite loudly and he stroked himself to get even harder and he pushed back on Harry. "Go harder.." he mumbled  
  
Harry nodded slightly and he began to thrust gently, then harder and faster with Ron bucking his hips back at Harry it made Harry even hotter.  
  
Ron finally came all over Harry and himself, screaming slightly in ecstasy. "Oh fuck Harry! Fuck fuck fuck!" he yelled quietly, pushing his ass against Harry's hard cock.  
  
Harry thrusted a few more times then came in Ron, moaning and he held it there for a minute before lying on top of Ron gently, smiling.  
  
Ron panted, putting his arms around Harry holding him close, trembling slightly. "God Harry.." he murmured.  
  
Harry smirked, kissing Ron's chest gently then looking at him smiling. "Did you enjoy that?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Very much so.."  
  
Harry smiled "Good..now I really have to sleep.. I'm bushed.." he kissed Ron again deeply and he shoved his cock in as far as it would go up Ron and then he pulled himself out, pulled on his pj bottoms and got out of Ron's bed and back into his.  
  
It had been one hell of a night for The Boy Who Lived, his best friend, and his arch nemesis, one of many, many more to come. 


	5. Chapter 5: Bathroom Meetings

Chapter 5  
  
Bathroom Meetings  
  
As the school year proceeded Harry and Draco got together whenever they had the chance. The 7th year have been getting swamped with homework and projects they've had to do. It was late November and the students were getting restless, wanting the Christmas break to come sooner than the days were passing.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were usually in the library doing homework together. Mostly consisting of Hermione helping Ron out in his subjects. Ever since their one night fling Harry and Ron haven't been together but Ron had gotten over his liking for Harry and now was head over heels for Hermione.  
  
Harry nudged Ron. "Just ask her out. She likes you trust me." He whispered to his friend while he glanced at Hermione's turned back.  
  
Ron shook his head "I'll look stupid." His ears turned bright red.  
  
Hermione heard that "Look stupid? Why?" she asked turning around and she give Ron a quizzical look.  
  
Ron sputtered and stumbled on his words.  
  
Harry sighed and punched Ron in the arm.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione squealed running to Ron's side "What was that for? He never did anything to you!" she put her arm around Ron and was whispering to him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Ron as if yelling at him to ask her now.  
  
Ron gulped "Hermionewillyougooutwithme?" he said quickly causing Hermione to stop.  
  
"What was that Ron?"  
  
Ron looked down then up at her "Will you go out with me?" he said in almost a whisper.  
  
Hermione stared at him before squealing delighted "I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will!"  
  
Harry laughed waving his hand to Ron saying 'I told you so' without speaking.  
  
And so, Ron and Hermione were a couple and the three left the library for the night and headed back to their dormitories to sleep.  
  
Harry yawned changing into his pjs.  
  
Ron cleared his throat slightly "I just wanted to thank you Harry. For making me ask Hermione out." He said laughing slightly.  
  
Harry grinned "No problem. G'night Ron" he said climbing into bed and closing the curtains.  
  
"Night Harry" Ron replied and he went to bed as well.  
  
The next day right after breakfast the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were in Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall studying how to apparate.  
  
Harry was sitting next to Ron in their shared desk writing down notes on what Prof.. McGonagall was saying about the things to do to get you from one place to another without getting splinched. When he felt something poke him in the back he glanced over his shoulder at Malfoy who had a slip of paper on the edge of the desk looking at Harry then to the paper and he went back to his notes.  
  
Harry turned back around for a moment and once McGonagall's back was turned Harry quickly turned and snatched the note turning back around too quickly to be noticed clutching the note in his other hand as he wrote down a few things.  
  
Harry decided that he would read the note after class since McGonagall was one of those teachers that if you were passing notes she'd catch you no matter how well you hid what you was doing. Harry just hoped she didn't think the crumpled paper in his hand was anything suspicious.  
  
Draco glanced up at Harry once the bell rang and he got his items together and he stood up watching Harry walk out quickly in the hallway. Draco wondered if Harry had already read the note and was giving Draco and answer now. Draco bit his lip and he decided he'd find out for himself and he walked out after Harry glancing around seeing him off near the end of the corridor leaning against the wall and Draco walked up silently behind him leaning against the wall to ask him a question.  
  
Harry had gathered his things quickly and had left without thinking of talking to Draco. He leaned against the wall near the end of the corridor unfolding the note and he read it a small smile on his face.  
  
Harry,  
  
Will you meet me at the Quidditch field tonight @ 8:00pm with your House team so we can have a practice game? I'm not going to let my team be ruthless against yours, so hopefully they'll keep their hands and feet to themselves for once. Hope you can come.  
  
Xoxo, Draco  
  
Harry bit his lip smiling and he traced his finger over the little 'Xoxo' feeling his stomach twist pleasantly and he turned around to go to his dormitory running right into Draco. "Oh, sorry about that" he said smiling.  
  
Draco chuckled slightly "Nice greeting Harry." He said arching a brow at him playfully. "So can you come tonight?" he asked biting his lip slightly "I've booked the field so it's just the Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses tonight that'll be on the field."  
  
Harry nodded "Yeah I think I can come, not sure about the rest of my team though. You know how they feel about the Slytherin team." He shrugged a shoulder staying where he was a bit close to Draco smiling.  
  
Draco smiled slightly and he glanced around not seeing anyone her pulled Harry over and kissed him deeply. Draco slipped his tongue past Harry's lips feeling Harry's tongue do the same in his mouth.  
  
Harry was slightly caught offguard with the kiss but he kissed Draco back none the less. Harry's hands snaked its way up and around to the back of Draco's neck and he ran his fingers through Draco's hair while he kissed him. Draco smiled keeping the kiss for a little bit longer before breaking it, just in time too, Professor McGonagall just walked out of her classroom and walked past the two glancing at them but she didn't say anything and walked on. Draco chuckled smiling mischievously at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled slightly "Close call." He said softly. "I need a cold shower, or bath." He said winking at Draco "Why not in the Prefects' bathroom?" he said winking at Draco "Want to meet me there?" he asked tilting his head slightly.  
  
Draco smiled "Sure, what's the password again?"  
  
Harry grinned slightly and slid over next to Draco "For me or the bathroom?" he said smiling and he pulled Draco's green and silver school tie playfully.  
  
Draco grinned "The bathroom, I forget that one but I can't forget your password." He said softly stealing a small kiss from Harry.  
  
Harry smiled "It's Transparent Service, don't ask me why, because I don't know." He laughed slightly "Anyway I'll meet you up there in a bit. Hurry if you can." He said smiling and he disappeared heading up to the bathroom. 


	6. Chapter 6: Bubbles

Authors Notes: Ooooooooooooo WOW! Thanks for the reviews guys! lol Jeez.the whole Ron/Harry thing I've been like flamed over. No more of that people! I don't like being flipped out on like that!!! It wasn't very fun for me to read that. ( So please no more of that. And you all were warned before hand in that chapter what it consisted of.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bubbles  
  
Draco smiled and went down to the Slytherins dungeon. He walked up the stairs to his dormitory sighing softly and he walked into the room he was staying it with Crabbe, Goyle, and a pair of twins named John and Westing Claire. Draco ran into one of the twins "Watch it" he muttered walking past him and he dumped his books on his bed sighing and he took off his robes for a minute noticing the twin still looking at him "Do you want something?" he asked sounding slightly irritable.  
  
John arched a brow "What's up your ass today Draco?" he asked walking over and he sat on his bed that was across from Draco's looking at him.  
  
Draco looked at him "Nothing is up my ass." //At least not yet// he thought before shaking his head and he looked at John. "Why do you ask?"  
  
John shrugged. "Because you seem distant today, more of an ass than usual. Is your mind elsewhere?" he asked tilting his head.  
  
Draco was about to answer before John's twin walked back in the room and Draco turned his attention to straightening books on his bed to keep himself occupied.  
  
Westing glanced at Draco suspiciously before turning to look at his brother "John I need your help with something can you come down?" he asked softly.  
  
John sighed nodding "Sure, bye Draco" he said standing up and following his mirror image out of the room.  
  
Draco sighed and laid back on his bed for a few minutes before gasping slightly "Harry!" he whispered and he stood up quickly grabbing a towel and he headed off to the Prefects bathroom.  
  
Harry popped up from under the water looking around the bathroom. He sighed "Where is he?" he muttered to himself poking at a couple of the bubbles floating on top of the soothing water.  
  
It had been almost twenty minutes since Harry had gotten into the tub and he sighed sitting on the side of the tub under the water still with his back to the door he didn't hear the door open or the footsteps behind him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" Draco said softly apologetically looking at the back of Harry's head.  
  
Harry jumped turning around "Oh, it's okay." He said softly and he looked at Draco everything but his shoulders up were under the bubbly water. "Bubbles ok?" he asked smiling slightly.  
  
Draco grinned a bit pulling his school robes off. "Bubbles are great. I haven't had a bubble bath in a long time" he said sitting on a bench to get undressed.  
  
Harry smiled watching Draco, or at least the fuzzy outline of him since he didn't have his glasses on. Harry moved back to let Draco have a bit more room to slid in and he picked up a few bubbles in his hand.  
  
Draco grinned once he slid into the water and he sighed with pleasure "You sure know how to draw a bath Harry" he said grinning at him.  
  
Harry giggled smiling "Glad you like it." He said moving slightly closer to Draco.  
  
Draco grinned "Just get over here" he said pulling Harry over and kissing him softly melting into him and holding him close.  
  
Harry smiled slipping his arms around Draco's shoulders kissing him back and he sighed into his mouth before pulling back. "Mmm that was nice," he said softly kissing Draco lightly again smiling.  
  
Draco grinned and just held Harry about the waist. He looked at Harry and grinned before taking a breath and he slid under the water and kissed Harry's stomach and lower a little.  
  
Harry gasped softly and leaned his head back laughing slightly and he pulled Draco's hair playfully under the water.  
  
Draco smirked slightly and came back up when Harry pulled on his hair and he kissed Harry's chest licking his left nipple then he blew on it causing the nipple to harden.  
  
Harry moaned slightly, softly. "Mmmmm" he mumbled slipping his arms around Draco's shoulders rubbing the smooth skin gently.  
  
Draco licked and bit Harry's chest for a bit before kissing up to Harry's neck sucking on the tan neck for a minute.  
  
Harry sighed tilting his head to one side letting Draco have more room. Harry walked forwards a few steps pushing Draco with him.  
  
Draco's knees hit the side of the tub where there was a sitting bench type thing under the water and he sat down smiling to himself when Harry put himself in Draco's lap. Draco kissed the pulse that was on Harry's neck, pleased from the sounds Harry was making he gently bit the pulse.  
  
Harry gasped pressing his hips against Draco's moaning. "Ah, Draco!" he gripped Draco's shoulders squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Draco smirked to himself and he kissed down and across Harry's collarbone and shoulders his hands roaming his back soothingly.  
  
Harry sighed leaning his head back in pleasure enjoying all the sensations Draco was stirring inside of him and he pushed his hard member against Draco's stomach telling him silently that he wanted him.  
  
Draco smiled and he lifted his hips slightly brushing Harry's member with his own moaning softly and he smiled mischievously at Harry. He stood up and took Harry with him, turning Harry around he traced a pattern down Harry's back to the cleft in his bum running his finger down the cleft there. Harry emitted a moan from the back of his throat pushing back against Draco and he bowed his head panting slightly.  
  
Draco looped an arm around Harry and pulled him holding him against his chest and he kissed Harry's ear while he slipped two fingers in and scissors them to stretch him. "Put your hands on the side Harry" he whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry moaned again and he put his hands on the edge of the bath gripping it and he pressed his butt back against Draco's intruding fingers "Oh, god more please Draco" he pleaded softly.  
  
Draco happily obliged by slipped his fingers out replacing them with his hard shaft quickly thrusting deep into Harry hitting his sweet spot almost immediately. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips to steady himself and he started pumping.  
  
Harry cried out in pleasure meeting Draco halfway in the thrusting and pumping. He could only moan Draco's name and cry out in ecstasy feeling his blood boil along with the water around them. "H..harder" he moaned out.  
  
Draco barely heard Harry's plea but he did and his ministrations cam harder and quicker pounding into Harry as hard as he could with them being in water. Draco felt the heat in him rise higher and higher squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to calm himself before he came since he did not want to so quickly. One of his hands slipped down in front of Harry stroking him and fondling the twins underneath lovingly.  
  
Harry gasped in pleasure loving how he was being taken and he spread his legs more just wanting Draco to be everything to him right then and there and with a few thrusts from Draco with him stroking Harry, he came hard crying out in pleasure. He was acceptionally glad the walls were sound proof around the Prefects bathrooms.  
  
Draco came the same time as Harry and he moaned Harry's name loudly panting slightly afterwards. He clutched Harry to his chest leaning his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "Oh Harry, I love you" he whispered swallowing.  
  
Harry smiled panting still "I love you too" he said breathlessly and he slid himself off Draco and he turned wrapping his arms around Draco kissing him softly.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist keeping him close and he places butterfly kisses all over Harry's face.  
  
Harry laughed softly smiling. "What time is it? Do you know?" he mumbled.  
  
Draco chuckled "It's almost 8 love. And yes I know, we have to go to the Quidditch field for practice.  
  
Harry sighed "Should we get dressed then and head on down?" he laid his head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco nodded "We should, but in a minute. I have to at least rest for a minute, I'm not sure I can fly on my broom" he laughed grinning at Harry.  
  
Harry laughed "Same here love, but you'll be fine. I just hope at least some of the team showed, otherwise the two of us can just have fun out there."  
  
Draco nodded in agreement silently hoping no one would show up for the practice.  
  
After a few moments Harry pulled away with a sigh. "Alright, I'm going to wash up then I'm going to get dressed." He said kissing Draco lightly and he ducked under the water and came back up washing his hair and body somewhat quickly and he rinsed climbing out sighing and waiting for Draco.  
  
Draco laughed washing up himself and he got out the tub draining itself and he started to get dressed.  
  
Harry watched Draco smiling while he dressed himself. "Ready?" he asked tying his show smiling at Draco his hair a bit spikey from being wet and sticking out in places.  
  
Draco laughed walking over and he ran his hand through Harry's hair "Yes I'm ready" he leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead.  
  
Harry grinned and stood up throwing his arms around Draco and he kissed him lovingly holding him close never wanting to let him go.  
  
Draco returned the kiss and the embrace most enthusiastically and he kept the kiss until he needed air pulling back for that. "Come on, let's go before we get it on again." He took Harry's hand and walked towards the door with him.  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" Harry asked grinning while they walked out into the corridor sharing one more soft kiss before letting their hands go.  
  
Draco chuckled "On the contrary Mr. Potter, on the contrary." he said softly grinning as they walked. 


End file.
